


That New Years Kiss

by Maddie_Reads



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: <3, Baz and simon - Freeform, Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, New Years, fuffy ish, its so annoying i couldnt make thiss 100o words ugh, missed kiss, okay im leaving now lol, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Reads/pseuds/Maddie_Reads
Summary: Baz and Simon miss their chance at kissing at midnight, and Baz feels bad since Simon is terribly disappointed. He then plans a small surprise for Simon.(No magic, by the way.)





	That New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have had NO TIME WHATSOEVER to write but I just felt this idea come to me, so I quickly wrote it. I'm working on the next chapter of my other fic, so don't worry lol, I'm not dead. (Just lazy)
> 
> ugHH it's so annoying I couldn't make this 1k words. >:(

"Happy New Year!"

I can't believe I let Snow drag me to this party. At _least_ five people a minutes shout in my ear as they walk by, and I think I lost Snow around ten minutes ago.

He said he went to go get drinks.

I turn suddenly when I remember that the bar is the other way, and start pushing people out of the way, shoving and elbowing, when finally I come to the bar.

I look around and spot Snow, about to pick up two glasses of beer and cautiously make his way over to me.

We see each other and he grins, spilling a little beer. 

I'm just about to go and take my drink from him and plent a kiss on his lips when-

"Ten!"

Snow stops in his tracks, a few metres away.

"Nine! Eight! Seven-!"

I realise what's happening and start trying to push people out the way, making my way to Snow, person by person.

"Six, five!"

"Baz! Hey, Baz!"

Simon's standing a few feet away, and he's lost one of the glasses beer somewhere.

"Simon!" I grin, taking a stride towards him, when someone pushes him out the way.

"Four! Three! Two!"

Simon gapes at me, reaching out a bit with his hand but I stand stock still, waiting for the inevitable number to come.

"Baz!" Simon whines.

 

"One!" 

A massive cheer goes up, and I see couples around us kissing eachother drunkenly, smiling at each other.

"Baz," Snow says breathelessly, right beside me suddenly, frowning and pouting.

"Fuck, Snow. Don't look so miserable," I say, cupping his face gently. "A kiss at midnight _is_ romantic but it doesn't mean the world's ending, does it, love?"

"Simon sighs and shakes his head. "You're right. Let's go home then..."

"Perfect. I didn't even want to come here in the first place."

Simon shakes his head and grins again, his curls dancing. "You need to socialise more."

"I socialise enough!"

Snow hooks his arm through mine and drags me to the front door, where we're greeted witha terrifyingly cold breeze.

"We need eggs," says Snow suddenly, looking at the supermarket across the street.

"What?" I laugh.

"For tomorrow morning. If you want breakfast then we need eggs." He lets go of me and looks left, then right, before jogging across the street. I stand still, watching him go while my jacket flaps around me.

"You go back home! I'll be quick, see you!" Simon calls over his shoulder.

"See you..." I mutter, crossing my arms across my stomach, the wind colder than ever. I feel bad that me and Simon didn't get to kiss at midnight, and I know that he was really dissapointed.

I have a plan.

 

**SIMON**

I stumble up the stairs to mine and Penny's apartment and fumble for my key. Holding it tightly, I hoist the shopping bag further up my hip and open the door, a can of beer falling out and rolling under the sofa.

I may have over-shopped..?

Sighing, I put the bag on the kitchen counter and reach under the sofa for the can. My fingers grip something cold and wet from condensation and I let out a chuckle of triumph.

"Gotcha," I whisper. I put it on the counter aswell and look around the room properly for the first time since I got in. It's dark, but with a few candles that give enough light so you can actually see.

"Baz?" I call out tenderly, looking around the room.

"Ten."

"Basil?"

"Nine."

I laugh, because what else can I do?

"Eight. Seven. Six."

Baz steps out from a dark corner, and shadows flicker across his face, across his faint smile.

"Five. Four." 

He steps towards me, and I do so aswell.

"Three," I say, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing. He's such a good boyfriend.

"Two," Baz mumbles, already leaning down and about to plant his lips on mine when I whisper a soft,

 

_"One."_

 

I push into him, and we kiss deeply. My hands have moved from his shoulders down to his waist, holding him tightly and pushing him closer. Baz rubs his hand up and down my back and I smile faintly into his mouth, before he kisses me stronger, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I let him in and hum. He's cold, but hot at the same time _(so hot)_ and we've fallen onto the couch. 

Suddenly the sweet, romantic kiss has turned into a gropefest.

I don't mind.

I start teasing on Baz's bottom lip, and he moans. I pull away for a second, and move to his neck, my teeth gliding over him as I nibble.

Baz shifts a bit under me, our legs entangled, and kisses my curls.

"I love you," he breathes.

 

"I love you, too," I say as I smother him with kisses again, pressing my chest closer to his.

"And thank you for the best New Years so far."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for spending (wasting) your time reading this fic, I really appreciate it!
> 
> <3


End file.
